


A Page From the Past

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter's favorite criminal on the run suddenly drops off the radar, Peter's even more determined to track him down. When he finally does, things aren't going so great for Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Page From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Heee, thanks to some epic stories our little fandom has to offer it is my head canon that Peter and Neal had several encounters during those years Peter was chasing him. I'd like to think that this is one when Peter gave Neal immunity and nursed him back to health while hiding from some very dangerous thugs :D
> 
> This fills the _**unconsciousness**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/nymdq8bz2n3a049/pagefrompast.png?dl=0)  



End file.
